


Abused love

by Anima_W



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_W/pseuds/Anima_W
Summary: I don't write much but I guess here's a basic summary:chapter one; Guzma's past and pressent, self loathing and angst and Guzma's thoughts about himself and his life so farFuture chapters will most likely be about getting over his past and maybe find love?  possible smut, swearing and more ships





	1. the past is the past, or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I have written some fan fictions before but I never felt I really gotten anywhere with them, we'll see how far I'll go with this one if anyone likes it, this first chapter is somewhat "dark" because I wanted to include my thoughts of Guzma's past early on in the story

In the beginning, he thought it was normal, that it was something every family did but never talked about, it didn't take him long to figure out that wasn't the case, his father had abused him both mentally and physically for many years. His mother was either too ignorant to do anything or too scared, she had always been for him tho. She had helped him to get his first Pokemon when he was 11 so that he could leave and never come back. He never did understand why she stayed with that man, of course, maybe its hard to leave someone you loved once, but still... that was a long time ago, he'd moved on from the abuse, or so he thought, once he had failed the island trials he felt weak... weak the way his father always told him he was, he hated that feeling, he hated it so much he wanted to prove everyone they were wrong!

when he was in his late teens he had first started the gang he called "team skull", at first it was just a few kids causing trouble and picking fights whenever they could, then it grew into something more, something close to what Guzma would maybe call a family, they took care of each other, of course they still caused trouble but it was more "organised" if it could be called that. Then one day he met her, the woman that had convinced him to work for her, he had had a feeling something wasn't quite right with her, but he still took her offer, at first she was nice to him, treated him the way he always wanted to be treated, then something changed, it started slowly, words no longer in that gentle caring tone, sudden outbursts, change of personality, he should have left her back then but she kept him in her tight grip, forcing him into his own personal hell that he couldn't escape, of course, it wasn't that bad until she really started to go insane, obsessing over those "ultra beasts" he followed her into that deep dark place because she had told him he was strong, something that made him trust her for some odd reason, what a mistake that was.. yes it felt good getting phrases, getting recognised, but he knew it was all a lie, he knew that from the start, she used him and abused him much like his father had done, yet he stayed, maybe he stayed because he needed her to tell him the things he needed to hear, maybe it was the need to prove himself to her, to the world, people feared him for the most part, but they didn't know his past and he didn't want them to know, he didn't want them to feel pity for him, to see how weak he was, he kept pushing himself for so many years to keep the act up, drowning the feeling of not being strong enough. 

then he met that kid, happy, innocent and.... loved... it made him feel sick, he wanted to beat them down, show them how cruel the world was, wipe that smile off their face, make them feel the pain he had to endure to get to the point he was now. of corse, he failed, it wasn't that he hated the kid, it was just the feeling of the world being against him, rubbing his miserable life in his face with a kid like that beating him, making him look as weak as he felt. 

not to long after meeting that kid the first time he felt like his world would fall apart because, there they were again, right in front of him, like the world really was mocking his failure, yes they had a reason to be there and he knew he'd done wrong, but he had been doing it for so long he wasn't sure what else to do, of course just like last time he had lost pushing him even deeper into the darkness threatening to swallow him. 

after that day he had spent more time at the foundation, he needed something to hold on to, even if that was a pathetic attempt of finding a reason, of course, he knew she would use him, maybe he had known from the beginning but he needed it like he needed air to breath, he needed someone to tell him he wasn't weak, that he wasn't worthless.  
when he said it was the first time he had felt fear was a lie, he had felt fear once before when his father had gotten so drunk he had started to call him names, and hit him so forcefully it was a wonder he didn't break any bones, he was afraid that time, more afraid than he had in his life, it still haunted him to this day, how the man he called his father in drunken rage had grabbed the nearest object and started singing it around, just barely breaking Guzman's neck, luckily he hadn't, sometimes he wished he really had killed him that day, as depressing as it sounded sometimes he really wished his misery had ended that day, not long after that he had ran away from home, it was probably one of the best decision of his life.


	2. cats and rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (post game) Guzma slowly starts getting his life together but is still feeling bad about his life choices, will a old man help him get back on the right track again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go in a different direction than I had first planned to get a better flow to the story but I hope you all like it, also there's a short skip in the timeline from chapter 1 to chapter 2 because I assume most people know what happens in-game around this time

After Hala had offered to help him train he had started feeling slightly better about the direction his life was going in, of course, he was still upset his old gang had broken up, some of the kids he had taken in still lived in Po town, and some had even found their own homes and jobs, he still felt stuck tho, Hala was nice enough to give him the space he needed, never forcing him into doing anything but still helping him train. He needed money tho and a way to "clear" his name from the bad things he had done, people still kept a distance from him in fear, before it made him proud of himself, now it just made him feel more lonely.

"You start to sound like Nanu" Hala had joked one day when Guzma had complained about not wanting to go out and meet people, why would he want to, none wanted to see him anyway, Hala had laughed like that was a funny joke and had suggested he'd go visit the lonely old man on route 17. after a while he had given in and packed his stuff for the long trip to route 17, since he didn't have a ride pager it took him almost 3 hours to get to the rainy route 17 on Ula'ula island from Melemele without one, he doubted any flying ride Pokemon would be able to carry him there anyway, he was both too tall and heavy to be lifted more than a few feet of the ground. 

when he finally started to get the old police station in sight, he started to regret that he hadn't left earlier or waited for the next day before he left, it was dark and rainy as always, but it was also starting to get a bit late, too late to be able to take the boat back to Melemele, maybe he could stay at the mansion tonight, but he had to at least great the old man before doing so, he owed him that much for how cool he had been about him and all those kids living in the abandoned town not far from his station. 

when he finally reached the station he knocked on the door instead of just walking straight inside, at first he thought Nanu wasn't home since there was no reply, but Nanu rarely left his home so that probably wasn't the case, he knocked again and after a short while he could hear movement coming from the inside, he waited patiently till the short older man opened the door, frowning annoyed at the sight of him standing at his door, his hair was a mess standing out in odd directions like he had fallen asleep with wet hair or his Meowths had decided to groom his hair the wrong way, Guzma almost snorted amused but kept his mouth shut, the man wasn't known for his humor and he doubted he'd appreciate a loud snort coming from him.   
"Uh... hi" he greeted awkwardly, not sure what the officer was thinking of him standing there, he always had that tired bored look on his face and rarely showed any emotions. the man just looked at him without a word making him feel even more awkward  
"Hala thought I should come visit you..." he started hoping for a way out.  
"ah..." Nanu replied before continuing.  
"I guess that explains why you knock on my door this late, I thought it was something important" Guzma frowned, Nanu really didn't like people, he knew that but the sarcasm didn't really help either.   
"Do you want to come in?" the short man suddenly asked, taking Guzma a bit of guard, he wanted to say no and leave but he nodded and stepped inside, unlike outside, the place was warm and strangely cosy, cats chattered all over the place almost blending in with the furniture.  
"Man, you really are like an old cat lady" he said without thinking, immediately regretting it, he of all people had no right to judge, but Nanu just shrugged his shoulders making him relax a bit, he had that effect on him, he didn't know why but it was just something about him that was so relaxing in a way.  
"If I knew you would come over I would have cleaned" Nanu said. Guzma couldn't help but snort this time, they bout knew Nanu didn't give a shit about what people thought and he certainly wouldn't clean for his sake, it was a bad joke on Nanus side but it still teased a smile on Guzman's face.   
"I'm actually not gonna stay that long, I'm guessing you wanna be left alone so I'll see if I can stay at the mansion tonight and head back to Melemele in the morning" he admittingly blurred out, trying not to sound so awkward.  
"I don't mind if you stayed the night, it been raining more than usual here lately and I don't want to be the reason for you getting a cold, Hala would not be happy with me if I let you go out in the rain" Nanu replied blankly.  
"besides, I could use some company" he then joked dryly picking a cat up from the couch before sitting down with said animal in his lap.  
"Oh, uh... thanks" now he was feeling even more awkward just standing there.  
"If you want you can change in the bathroom into something dry..." Nanu said breaking the awkward silence, Guzma wasn't really soaked but would still like to change into something dry and thanked the man softly before heading to the bathroom, he had known he would get wet so he had packed some dry clothes with him.

once he had changed and entered back into the living area of the station he could smell the sweet familiar scent of tapu cocoa, and looked around for the older man, he found him standing in the kitchen by the stove with a small pot heating up some milk and mixing in the brown powder carefully.  
"I assume you still like this stuff, and I figured you could use something warm in you..." the man explained without even turning to look at him. the last time someone made him tapu without him asking or ordering a grunt was when he was still small and his mother would make him some, it warmed his heart that the old man remembered and made it for him just to be nice, something he wasn't quite used to.  
"Oh, yeah, I do," he replied before quietly sitting down in the spot on the couch where the other man had previously sat down, it didn't take long for one of the small animals in the station to make itself comfortable in his lap, purring loudly for affection.   
he quickly gave in to the purring and starting petting the little cat in his lap, running his fingers through the short soft grey fur and then gently rubbing the big ears, making the cat purr even louder.  
"looks like she likes you..." Guzma almost jumped out of his seat when the old kahuna was suddenly right next to him with a steaming cup of cocoa in his hand.  
"gee you scared me, old man! don't sneak up on people like that!" he replied trying not to sound angry, the man just shrugged again.  
"how can you tell it's a female anyway?" he changed the subject.  
"I just know, I guess it comes with having so many..." he glanced around at his cats as if silently counting them in his head.  
"hm..." Guzma just hummed back in reply, he wasn't that surprised the cat in his lap liked him, he always had a better connection with Pokemon than people ever since he was just a kid.  
"here, before it gets cold..." Nanu said holding out the cup, with a smiling skitty on it.  
"Oh, right, thanks" he had almost forgotten about the hot drink, it made his mouth water when he smelled its sweet warm aroma, eagerly reaching out and taking the cup from the short man.

before long they had both settled down on the couch and watched tv, small talking a bit during commercial breaks, and before Nanu went to bed he got Guzma a pillow and blanket so he could sleep at least a little more comfortable on the couch. the small Meowth had really taken a liking to Guzma and had even made herself comfortable with him under the blanket when Nanu turned off the lights for the night, it took Guzma a few more hours before he could sleep but at some point he hadn't been able to stay awake any longer and fallen asleep with the small cat purring in her sleep against his chest.


	3. love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listen to http://www.radioplay.se/goldfm?gclid=CjwKEAjwtJzLBRC7z43vr63nr3wSJABjJDgJhLcN258JcBarvvA-UX70wBYOBcTHkC64suDHI_OaKBoClJzw_wcB a lot lately and therefore I chose the radio station Nanu and Guzma listens to in this chapter to play similar music, plus I thought it would be nice to let all you readers listening to the same kind of music that is the inspiration for this chapter :)

The next day he was awakened by the sound of someone turning on a radio, shortly followed by the sound of a bag of Pokemon food spilling out small hard pellets into several bowls followed by soft excited meows and purrs. the radio was playing music on a station that mostly played hit songs from the 90ts, 80ts and 70ts, some of the songs were probably older than him. but he liked that kind of music from time to time, they were somewhat nostalgic, even the songs he didn't recognise. 

he didn't open his eyes or move until the cat still curled up on his chest decided to see if he was still alive, by licking his chin with her rough tongue and meowing curiously. 

by the time he sat up, Nanu had already pulled out a pan and had started making breakfast.

soon the small station started to smell of food making Guzmas stomach growl hungry, he hadn't eaten anything since he left Melemele. Nanu turned his head at the sound looking at him.  
"finally decided to wake up huh?" it was more of a statement than a question tho.  
"I don't blame you for wanting to sleep in the..." he shrugged again, something he seemed to do quite a lot like he didn't even care what he had just said. most of the time it made him seem cold and distant. but Guzma had kinda gotten used to it by now, and it was actually nice having someone not care if he was a failure or not.

after a while breakfast was done and Nanu made his way over to the couch where Guzma was still seated, petting the little Meowth that had kept him company through the night. he then sat down next to him.  
"I figured pancakes was a good idea considering your big sweet tooth..." Nanu said and handed him a plate with a stack of pancakes with syrup poured on top of them.  
for some reason Nanus observation made Guzma bristle and stammer offended  
"I...I don't have that big of a sweet tooth!" he snapped and flushed a bit, he could feel his ears burning with embarrassment over how small and squeaky his voice made him sound.  
"Yeah, ok, if you say so..." Nanu replied with a small smirk before giving Guzmas knee a light pat before he heaved himself up from the couch with a soft grunt to go get his own food.  
by the time he had gotten his own plate and made his way back to the couch the radio had switched song to pure some sugar on me by Def Leppard just in time for Guzma to look up at the short older man about to sit down next to him, the song really made him feel awkward considering the lyrics and the fact he was looking at Nanu while the singer sang out the words "Pour some sugar on me. Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me". He wasn't sure if he was just hungry or it was something else but his stomach started to feel all weird, he didn't say anything tho and quickly tore his eye away from Nanu and started to wolf down his food to distract himself from the funny feeling growing in his gut, hoping Nanu didn't notice his awkward moment. luckily he didn't, or he didn't care, and after a few minutes the radio switched over to Highway to Hell by AC/DC.  
"This song really brings me back..." Nanu muttered softly between bites of pancakes, he wasn't in a hurry to eat them at all, unlike Guzma.  
"really?" Guzma sounded more surprised than he meant to and stopped wolfing down his food for a moment.  
"yeah... believe me or not I used to listen to this one a lot when I was younger before I got into law enforcement I was actually a real trouble maker..." he smirked at Guzma who just stared at him for a minute, before bursting out laughing

"HAHAHA NO WAY!?" he really could not image Nanu being a troublesome kid, then again he could not image Nanu as a kid at all.

"Are you really that surprised?" Nanu raised an eyebrow and smirked wider, almost a teasing sort of smirk, the kind that made Guzma snort amused. 

"Hey... wanna go out at eat sometime?" he didn't know why he asked that. it just sort of spilt out. maybe it was because he wanted to thank the man for his hospitality, or maybe he just felt sorry for him, living all alone except for maybe a dusin cats to keep him company, and most of the team skull having moved out of Po town. Nanu just looked at him for a moment making him feel awkward again, that funny feeling returning to his gut.

"you mean like a date?" his tone and expression was neutral as usual but they way he said it had some kind of teas to it.  
"NO!" he gasped out almost offended, his ears burning hot with embarrassment.  
"I'm just trying to be nice to you ....you old fart!" maybe the 'old fart' insult was a bit mean, Nanu wasn't THAT old and if he had to admit it he didn't look half bad considering everything he heard about the man.  
"calm down I'm just messing with you"Nanu lifted his hand in a lazy defensive manner. Guzma took a deep frustrated breath and calmed himself, of course, the old man wouldn't refuse an opportunity to tease him for that, heck he would probably have made the same comment if anyone asked him out for dinner.  
"Sorry..." he breathed out softly.  
"eh, it's fine" Nanu shrugged.  
"I am an old fart after all" he smirked at him again, but it wasn't as teasing as before as if he was trying to tell himself that he really was old. Guzma snorted again, more annoyed than amused.  
"You're not that old"  
"hm... maybe not, but I'm still too old to date you" this time he really was teasing making Guzma laugh again.  
"maybe you are" he grinned back.  
"Or maybe I'm not" Guzma stared at him for a moment, the feeling in his stomach bubbling up in his chest and making a lump in his throat.  
"I'm joking..." Nanu said when Guzma didn't answer.  
"i...I knew that!" Guzma barked, snapping out of the state of panic he had a second ago.

after that, they were quiet while finishing their breakfast. Nanu didn't finish his plate, saying he never liked to eat to much sweets in the morning. and after that Guzma felt like it was time for him to go. he packed his stuff and said his good byes, promising to come visit again soon.  
before he left he heard the radio still playing in the kitchen "Is This Love?" by Whitesnake, for some reason the lyrics made his chest feel heavy as he made his way back to Melemele, not looking back, afraid he'd change his mind and run back.


	4. the life of a old man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took way longer to write than I had expected, I decided to rewrite it and I honestly think its better this way
> 
> this chapter is mostly how Nanu sees himself and the way he lived his life to this point

He had spent a majority of his life in Alola, he was born here and he grew up here. when he was around 25 he moved away from his home on the tropical island/islands for work, he worked hard for the International Police for what seemed like an entirety, the things he had seen... the things he had done... 

he could not remember ever being in love, he had had feelings for other people occasionally, he sure had his fair share of lovers in his life, but he had never felt the way most people described the feeling of being in love with someone, it never really bothered him until he started to realise he was getting older, had he really lived his life to the fullest if he had never been in love? most of the time he just thought it was too late for him and that he should just be happy for what he had had, but it still made him feel empty inside and even more of an outcast than he already was.

once he finally retired and moved back home to Alola he was first made chief of the Alolan police thanks to his experience, shortly after he had been made Kahuna of Ula'ula for god knows what reason Tapu Bulu had for making an old lonely man a Kahuna responsible of so many people. the way people treatet etchother made him feel sick, then again he was no saint himself. despite preferring to live alone far away from anyone else for years he had started to feel lonely and had gotten himself a small Meowth, he had to admit that after a few more years his 'obsession' with the cute little animals he had gone a little overboard, it started with one, then another and another, until he wasn't sure how many he actually owned, they came and went as they pleased and whenever he found one hurt or had one following him home he didn't have the heart to give it away, maybe he really was a crazy old cat man like so many people joked when they talked about him, not that he cared, he was perfectly fine living alone with his cats.

things changed when the gang of troublesome kids moved into the abandoned Po town not too far from his small home at the police station. most of the kids were actually not that bad, a lot if not all of them were runaways from abusive homes or something similar he didn't have the heart to kick them out, he did, however, keep an eye on them. he occasionally interacted with one particular boy that kept coming over to play with the cats and he once made a group of the kids clean up paint they smeared all over his station, he tried to encourage them with honest work and rewarded them with whatever they needed, most of the kids occasionally came back for more work whenever they needed something and he was happy to hear most of them actually enjoyed working, and his home had never looked so nice, from the outside at least, the inside was still a mess of cat hair old furniture and things stuffed into boxes to make room. 

once Team skull had split up a few kids kept on living in Po town, they didn't bother anyone anymore and everything was peaceful, maybe a bit too peaceful, he was feeling more lonely now that there weren't any kids coming over as often to see how he was doing or ask him for work. after a while the silence got a bit too much even for him and he bought a small radio just to fill the silence with something, it didn't take to long for him to find a station he liked but even if it did offer some sense of company he started to realise it would never be enough to replace talking to a person, he really hated to go outside tho, most people he knew were too loud and way to energic, and made him feel more uncomfortable than being alone. 

Guzma was one of the loudest and most energetic people he ever meet but it didn't really bother him that much at all, for reason he kinda enjoyed it, it was a change of pace and it didn't feel forced like with other people, it was like floating down a river, whit Guzma he just let himself "go with the flow" while with others it felt like he was trying to hold on to something not to drown in the flow of commotion around him.

he hadn't seen the boy for almost a year after he started training with Hala on Melemele island, the island Guzma had grown up on. then one day he just showed up on his doorstep telling him Halla had suggested he'll visit him, he ended up sating the night, it was nice having someone over, or at least having Guzma there, it made his heart flutter that the kid had come al that way just to visit him, even if it was Hala's suggestion it still warmed his heart.


	5. Cold rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter featuring Nanu, the poor man cant focus on anything and ends up in the rain
> 
> contains MILD swearing

A fev days after Guzmas visit Nanu sat infront of his computer, finishing reports and watching cat videos online, the radio was turned on as awlways and as soon as the song "It’s a Heartache" by Bonnie Tyler started plaing he froze, lisend for a moment before groaning over the painfully relateble lyrics and got up to turn the radio off, but as he was aboute to he could not bare to do so, not until the song was over, after that, a much chearier tone started plaing and he turned it off, no longer in the mood for music.

he tryed going back to work after that but in the end he just stared at the screen for almost twenty minutes before he decided he should get some fresh air, or rather not... he didnt smoke often but at times like this when his mind was swiming with thoughts he whould evn tho he knew it was bad for him, he really needed something to fill the empty feeling in his chest, smoke maybe wasnt the best way to fill that hole but it was something so he grabed his jacket and found an old pack of cigarets in a drawer, half empty he walked outside, fumbled for a lighter in his pocket and lit one, trying to keep it lit in the puring rain, but failing miserably. he sighed heavy and dropped the cigaret to the ground, stepping on it out of habit before he started walking, pushing his hands deep into his pockets, he hunched over in the rain, it didn't stop it from soaking through his clothes tho. he didn't plan on going anywhere particular, probably just walk till he got out of the rain, in the end, he walked all the way to Ula'ula Meadow. the flowers were blooming as always, a mysterious mist floated slowly through the meadow giving it a calm but somewhat spooky feel, he didn't mind tho, it felt like home somehow, someone once compared the red flowers growing here to the color of his eyes, it was probably Acerola or maybe Looker when they had first walked through the meadow together. it was quiet now, not that many people made it all this way just for some flowers and tourist season was over so none really came here during this time of year, he sat down to listen to the faint calls of wild Pokemon and the sweet scent of the flowers, it was a while since he left his home just to sit down somewhere and relax for a moment. after a while it grew too cold to sit around in rain-soaked clothes tho, his hair was dripping into his eyes and he started to tremble slightly, he'd come to regret not bringing an umbrella later if he got sick. he really didn't want to ask someone to help him if he did end up with a cold, too weak to even get out of bed, he cursed softly to himself as he got up and made his way back home, once again walking through the cold rain, chilling him to the bone, at least the walk had cleared his mind somewhat... but not completely. 

when he finally made his way back into the house he was dripping all over the floor and the few cats that came to great him quickly turned tails and ran away from the wet man who just sighed heavy and started peeling off his clothes before even leaving the hallway. after that, he took a quick hot shower in hopes to get warm enough not to catch a cold and put on some warm comfortable clothes he wouldn't mind if he fell asleep in on the couch. and so he did.

the next morning when he woke up he was defenetly not feeling well, his boddy felt stiff and cold from sleeping on the couch al night without a proper pilow or blanket, his throat was sore and his head hurt like somone had hit him over the head with a frying pan, and everything seemed to be spining, aparently he had falen asleep soner than expected and slept on the couch with wet hair wich did not help keeping him from getting a cold, he sat up slowly, groaning softly at the pain and cursed himself for not going to bed and keep warm even tho he knew he whould get sick from the rain if he wasnt carefull. he got up slowly, mumbling to the loud cats begging for food and made his way to the kitchen to feed them and get some pain meds for his throbbing headache. he fumbled around with the bowls and the bag of cat food before finaly maniging to fill them to silence the demanding animals swarming around his feet, he almost triped over a fev of them when he made his way to get his meds, as always he seemed to be out of luck when the little bottle containing the pills was empty, and he was not going anywere like this, he siged heay and decided some proper sleep might eas the pain atleast till he could figure out what to do, he did absolutely not like the idea of calling somone to come help him out, he knew they whould try and convince him to move to a less rainy aria of Alola or something like that, he hated when people tryed to tell him how to live his life, specialy when he was alredy feeling misserable. 

once he had finally managed to drag himself to his bedroom at the back of the station it took him a while to get comfortable enough to fall asleep due to the headache and stiff joints, he didn't sleep well tho as his fever started to grow worse making him dream. 

in his dreams, he was chasing something, or someone, or was he being chased? he didn't know, al he knew was that he had to keep running. the darkness started to creep in on him slowly, he wasn't afraid of the dark tho for obvious reasons... soon he couldn't see anything and his legs got heavy like he was trying to run through a swamp, cold and wet slug surrounding him till he wasn't sure which way he was running. he slowly felt himself starting to sink, struggling to keep his head above the surface for air, he tried to cry out for help, desperately trying to swim, his mouth filling with the thick slime choking him, he felt himself sink into the bottomless darkness until it felt more like falling than sinking. 

he jerked awake, covered in sweat and tangled in his blanket by the sound of the doorbell ringing angry, he groaned and felt like throwing up after the horrible nightmare, he tried to get out of bed to answer the door but apparently he was taking to long and the person ringing on the door opened it and peeked inside, calling his name carefully.

"Nanu? are you home? the door was unlocked and it's raining outside, can I come in?"

who was that? he could barely hear over the headache growing in his head again making the bed feel like it was spinning rapidly, the voice sounded familiar tho, a young male... maybe a grunt? no... the voice was deeper, softer...

"Guzma?" he called out weakly from his bedroom.

moments later the tall young man appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, looking at him concerned.

"why are you still in bed?"

before Nanu could answer Guzma walked into the bedroom and sat down carefully on the edge of his bed reaching out to feel his forehead, his hand felt nice and cold against his feverish hot skin and he sighed a bit relieved.

"Oh shit... you got a fever... " he looked down at him even more concerned

"no shit..." Nanu choked out, his voice weak and hoarse.

"why didn't you call someone? you can barely get out of bed..."

Nanu groaned annoyed but mostly exhausted.

"because I hate being fussed over..."

"so you rather be sick like a dog? you really are a stubborn old man..."


	6. restless sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start with apologizing for taking so long with writing this chapter, I have not been feeling well (depression and chronic pain among other things) and have not had the inspiration to write or draw much, hopefully, I can get to writing more chapters soon.

The next few days Guzma barely left Nanus side, at first Nanu thought it would be annoying , but it was actually nice to have the punk around, sure he fuzzed over him when he didn't eat enough or when he tried to get out of bed, but it wasn't all that bad, Guzma was surprisingly patient with him, there was no surprise that pokemon seemed to be drawn to the ex-criminal. 

At one point when Nanu was the sickest, a trial goer had come all the way from Melemele to challenge the kahuna of Ulaula island but was meet by the tall strong looking man opening the door looking very intimidating. In the end he had talked to Nanu and they both decided it would be best if Guzma temporarily took care of Nanus duty as Kahuna which normally would have stroked the tall mans ego, this time tho he took it more seriously, as serious you can be when you take it easy to give the kid a chance in battle, he didn't even feel bad for losing, he was happy the kid could continue with his island challenge and not end up like most of his ex-grunts, it made his heart swell knowing he had helped the kid. it wasn't like he had been holding back tho, he just didn't use his own pokemon for the sake of the kids' lover level pokemon, and the kid was supposed to battle a dark type kahuna after all so Guzma got to borrow Nanus pokemon for the sake of the battle. 

after little over a week Nanu was almost back to normal, only his voice was husky from the cold he had had, not that he cared as long as he was allowed to finally leave the bed. Guzma had been making him food and brought it to the bedroom so he had little excuse to get up other than going to the bathroom. Guzma was in no way a master chef but after cooking and having to feed more than maybe 20 to 30 teens, some which were very picky he was not in any way bad at cooking, sure sometimes the cut vegetables were really chunky and uneven but overall the food was good, only once had Guma accidentally left food in the pan while checking on Nanu and burnt some of the food he was making to a crisp, Not even the cats would eat it. he had to admit it was amusing to tease him about the tears after he had struggled to chop some onions, to be fair some of the meowths that had gotten to close out of curiosity shed some tears as well.

when the day came whan nanu was finaly fully recovered wich had taken almost 2 weeks cause of the wether around Po town Guzma offered to stay one last night just to make sure Nanu whouldnt hurt himself or get sick again, it was ofcorse an exuse to stay longer but Nanu didnt know that untill later. 

As night drew closer, Nanu offered to let Guzma sleep in the bed while he was gonna sleep on the couch, mostly cause the young man had slept on the not so comfortable couch for almost 2 weeks, the tall man was young and strong but he knew Guzma had some problems mostly with his back he assumed from the way he often hunched over, why he might be having back problems he didn't know, maybe it was just caused of his height, it was hard to tell but he knew he had to let the man get some good rest after taking care of him. at first, Guzma denied the offer but after some talking, he agreed but refused to let Nanu sleep on the couch. they ended up charing the bed, it was big enough for the both of them plus a couple of cats so it was not a problem. the only problem with the plan was how awkward it got when they were about to go to bed, Guzma often slept in his underwear and didn't pack much cause he hadn't planned to stay so long and Nanu usually slept in a shirt and underwear, a bit more than Guzma but still awkward sharing the bed with another man in this way. 

It took a long time before either of them could sleep, feeling tense and awkward laying next to each other in the bed, eventually Guzma was the first to fall asleep, Nanu on the other hand always had a hard time falling asleep at night after he returned home to Alola, he lay awake for another hour or so just listening to the young man next to him breathe until he finally managed to relax enough to dose of.the next morning the two of them were rudely awakened by a very early phone call from no other than Hala. Nanu groaned lowly and stretched out an arm for his phone charging on the bedside table, totally forgetting about his guest next to him until the young man groaned annoyed at the mewing from the phone.  
"you really are a crazy cat person..." he mutters sleepy rubbing his eyes to wake up.  
"sorry..." Nanu replied before answering the phone ending the annoyingly cute tone composed of different meowth noises.  
"do you have any idea how early it is?" he muttered into the phone sleepy and grumpy.  
"ah! morning old friend!" Halas cheerful tone rang from the other side, clearly not bothered by Nanus grumpy tone.  
"I just wanted to call you and remind you about the festival today, you can bring Guzma if he's still around, the kid might need some fun after hanging around you" he joked with a healthy laugh.  
"oh... that's today...? well I guess... ok fine just don't call me anymore today..."  
"deal! oh and tell the kid he got the week of training, he should have some fun for working so hard"  
"Yeah, yeah... I will tell him..." With that, he hangs up the phone. Maybe he should've said goodbye, but the overly cheerful Hala was used to that from the tired old Nanu.

he was about to lay back down to try and go back to sleep when he got the feeling of someone watching him, and when he turned around he realized it was Guzma watching him, still half asleep, his soft looking white hair ruffled against the pillow. the sight of the almost naked young man watching him with sleepy hooded eyes like that made his heart beat a bit faster, and even faster when he glanced down noticing something the younger man himself didn't seem to notice himself yet.  
"Erm... you seem to have had a... nice time sleeping..." he looked away a bit embarrassed, normally it would get to him, it was normal for a young man like Guzma to wake up a bit... excited... to say the least.... but the fact that they shared a bed and that he, even tho he tried to deny it had feelings for the young man next to him in bed made the situation rather awkward...  
"huh?" was all Guzma had time to reply with before realising what Nanu meant, he was quick to get out of bed, clumsy even, but in a hurry to get out of the room, with a flustered hasty apology before leaving Nanu alone in the bed to take care of it in the bathroom. it was a rather interesting if not embarrassing morning for the two of them but by lunch, it was like nothing had happened, Nanu had made them breakfast and they went to town. Guzma had been very excited for the summer festival and had convinced Nanu they should get yukatas witch was actually a good idea considering the heat wave that made even the natives to Alola sweat for the past few days.


End file.
